honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
At All Costs/Chapters
At All Costs consists of a prologue and 69 chapters. ---- Prologue | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 | 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 | 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 ---- Prologue A Republic of Haven Navy raid force arrives in the Alizon System, overwhelms the local defenders using light attack craft, and proceeds to destroy the vital Tregarth Alpha resource extraction facilties. President of the Republic of Haven Eloise Pritchart and Admiral Thomas Theisman discuss the strategic situation now that the war with the Star Kingdom of Manticore has started anew. After the Republic of Erewhon changed sides and the Navy's Operation Thunderbolt hurt the enemy war machine badly, Pritchart hoped for the Manticorans to make a peace offer, but Elizabeth III seems to be willing to fight to the bitter end. Admiral Theisman suggests that Haven should prepare a final large-scale assault on Manticore itself to be able to force terms on the enemy before they can rebuild. Chapter One Honor Harrington and her much younger siblings, Faith and James, are visiting Protector Benjamin IX's younger children in the Protector's Palace. They ask her to read to them from Edward Ormondroyd's David and the Phoenix, which she is happy to do. Later, Honor meets with the Protector in the Palace library. They talk about her old regent, Howard Clinkscales, who is in the hospital. Honor realizes more and more that her non-prolong-recipient friends on Grayson will age and die within a few decades, which she dreads terribly. The Mayhews point out that Honor would make a great mother, and that her having a child would also clarify the succession to Harrington Steading. However, for the time being, she is assigned to command the reactivated Eighth Fleet, with a yet undisclosed offensive purpose. Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eightteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Thirty-Three Chapter Thirty-Four Chapter Thirty-Five Chapter Thirty-Six Chapter Thirty-Seven Chapter Thirty-Eight Chapter Thirty-Nine Chapter Fourty Chapter Fourty-One Chapter Fourty-Two Chapter Fourty-Three Chapter Fourty-Four Chapter Fourty-Five Chapter Fourty-Six Chapter Fourty-Seven Chapter Fourty-Eight Chapter Fourty-Nine Chapter Fifty Chapter Fifty-One Chapter Fifty-Two Chapter Fifty-Three Chapter Fifty-Four Chapter Fifty-Five Chapter Fifty-Six Chapter Fifty-Seven Chapter Fifty-Eight Chapter Fifty-Nine Chapter Sixty Chapter Sixty-One Chapter Sixty-Two Chapter Sixty-Three Chapter Sixty-Four Chapter Sixty-Five Chapter Sixty-Six Chapter Sixty-Seven Chapter Sixty-Eight Chapter Sixty-Nine Category:Chapter Lists